This research seeks to develop new total syntheses of antitumor agents having nonplanar biaryl structural units. The synthetic targets include the steganin and podophyllin lignan lactones, the quinone alkaloid streptonigrin and certain dihydrophenanthrenes such as juncusol. Synthetic methodology of use in this context is under development and has been reported in the current grant year.